


Long Time Coming

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the birth of their baby, Nyota and Scotty finally find themselves on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/11004.html?thread=10110204#t10110204).

Scotty eyed Nyota with more than a little interest, but then blushed and glanced away. "Bah! You're mental."

"I am not," she laughed. "They're mine. And you're mine too." She reached out and touched his arm. "I can share them with you if I want."

"But it's … I mean, they're not for me anymore. Not that they ever were for me, I'm just sayin' … you know what I mean." He waved a hand at her and then crossed his arms. "They're for the little one now."

"I'm sure T'iana won't mind," Nyota said soothingly. "Scotty. Look at me."

Scotty turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"I miss you," she said.

"Aw, love, what's that about?" he whispered, his eyes a little sad now. He turned his body toward her and took her hand.

"Between the baby and work, we hardly have time for each other anymore."

He sighed, looking down at her fingers. She could tell she was wearing him down. Not that there'd been much to wear down; Scotty had always been more than a little intrigued by the whole process – the pregnancy, the delivery, the sudden existence of his daughter, the sudden realization that he was now a father, and all the strange changes Nyota's body had gone through. He was fascinated in the most wonderful way. He couldn't hide it. Even his eyes betrayed him; he glanced up at her again and his eyes seemed to be asking permission even as his mouth was saying otherwise.

"It's selfish of me, though, isn't it?" he asked.

Nyota shook her head as she reached up to stroke his cheek. "I want to share this with you. Besides, you'd be doing me a favor; I'm full to bursting right now, you have no idea."

"Oh." Scotty glanced down at her chest, seemed to consider it for a moment as though her breasts were a mildly interesting experiment.

He looked at her again. She smiled, and he sheepishly smiled back. She took that as a go-ahead and began to pull her tank top up, excited little tingles flooding her belly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, watching her as she peeled down the left cup of her nursing bra.

"Mm-hm."

He licked his lips, hesitated, then quietly admitted, "I've always wanted to try this with someone." His eyes darted up to her face as though checking to see if she was repulsed.

She smiled, nodded knowingly and held her arms open for him. "I know, baby. I could tell."

That seemed to worry him a little, but he went into her arms and laid down with her. She shifted onto her side and cuddled him, and he laid a hand on her abdomen, just underneath her exposed breast.

"Sooooo, should I just … start, then?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," she hummed, her fingertips stroking the back of his head.

"Been a while since I was breastfed," he added with a grin. "Not sure I remember how."

"Just take it in your mouth and suck. It's easy, even a child could do it."

"Ha, ha."

He shifted a bit against her, getting more comfortable. He stared right at her nipple, brow furrowed as though it was a target miles below him that he was about jump into. He licked his lips again, moved his face closer, opened his mouth and then …

"What's it gonna taste like?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Montgomery Edward Scott," she laughed, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Are you this hesitant on the job? I can see why the captain's always yelling at you to hurry you up."

"Oi! Cap'n's always hurryin' me along because he doesn't understand the laws of –"

She gently placed a finger over his mouth. He stopped talking.

"Scotty, I swear to god –"

"Alright, alright. Brace yourself, then, I'm going in."

She took her finger from his mouth and watched as he brought his mouth to her nipple. It had been months since he'd sucked her breasts. He'd been avoiding them since T'iana's birth, somehow getting it in his head that they were off limits now. She'd tried not to take it personally. In the beginning it had actually been appreciated; she'd been sore and exhausted and simply never in the mood to be touched, but that was over now. She'd been dropping hints and not-so subtly eying him for weeks, but he was still treating her like she might shatter into a million pieces if he touched her too roughly or, heaven forbid, enjoyed her body too much. His nervousness was rather adorable, actually. Still, Nyota had needs. And she knew damn well he did too.

He laved experimentally at her, tasting, testing, watching her face to see if he was hurting her. Then he gingerly took the entire nipple in his mouth, held it there for a moment, gave it a little suck. His eyes popped up to check her face again. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Go on," she whispered. "It's okay."

It was more than okay; she felt like she was about to explode. She _needed_ this. And when he did finally begin to suck, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good," she breathed, rocking him a little in her arms. "That's my baby." She looked down at him again and found him with his "analyzing" face on, his brow furrowed, an eyebrow arched.

He let the nipple go and a little milk dribbled from his mouth and down his cheek. "Oh, that is weird," he said a bit breathlessly, but it clearly wasn't weird in a bad way, because he then went right back for more, latching on without hesitation. Nyota smiled, so pleased, and more than a little relieved, that he liked it. She watched him relax, watched him close his eyes, listened to his little moans. She'd always loved watching him do this, but it was different now. He was _drinking_ from her now. They'd just upped the intimacy level tenfold. Just watching him, knowing what he was doing, left her a little bit in awe.

It wasn't long before she felt it, the hardness blooming at his crotch and nudging at her thigh. She smiled and whispered, "I feel that."

He released her nipple and winced at her. "Sorry."

She wiped milk from his mouth with her fingers. "It's okay. What are you so worried about?"

"Well, you know, this … it shouldn't be … sexy."

"Why not?"

" _Because_. You're a mother now."

She looked him in the eye. "I'm still a woman. I'm still your wife." She took his hand and guided it down into her sweatpants. He looked down to watch this, then met her eyes again, a new heat beginning to burn inside his own.

"And I still need to be touched," she whispered. "This can be as innocent or as dirty as we want it to be."

His hand shifted inside her pants, a finger slipping in between her wet lips and gliding over her clit. She gasped and shuddered.

"How dirty would you like it to be?" he asked.

She gave him a mysterious little smile. She pulled his hand out of her pants, sat up and pulled off her tank top. The bra went next, and without the absorbent padding, the breast that hadn't been touched yet began to leak, a little trickle of milk dribbling down the underside. Scotty wasted no time; he leaned in and took the nipple in his mouth. Nyota's eyelids fluttered shut, and with a relieved sigh she leaned back on her hands and arched her back, pushing her chest out to let him drink as much as he wanted.

He kept sucking as he awkwardly got up on his knees and pushed his pajama pants down to his thighs. She held his head where it was to keep him from stopping, even for a second, as she laid back down and began to wriggle out of her sweat pants too. They both kicked off their bottoms, and she nudged her thigh against his bare cock while grinding up against his hip.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered.

"Mm?" he breathed between swallows.

"I've wanted to breastfeed you for a very long time. Long before I got pregnant."

He stopped sucking and looked up at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Every time you'd suck on me like this, I'd imagine what that would be like. That fantasy has gotten me off more times than I can count."

 _"Really?"_ he repeated, this time with a smile. He slid a bit further up her body so their lips could touch and he dipped his tongue into her mouth. She sucked eagerly, trying to taste herself there.

"So, it's not just me being a pervert, then?" he murmured.

"Nope. It's both of us."

"Brilliant."

He sat up and shucked his t-shirt. When it got tossed away, she pulled him right back down to her. They kissed as they rolled over together and she straddled him. She sat up and pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail, shook it out and let it fall down around her shoulders. She heard an appreciative little growl from him and smiled down at him. She found him watching her with that old, familiar, rakish grin.

"Well, hello there," he murmured, his eyes eagerly drinking in every inch of her.

"Hello there, yourself," she replied, her hands caressing his chest.

"Been a while since we've seen hair-tossing like that around here."

"Been a while since I felt like tossing it. Been a while since I felt like doing a lot of things." She shimmied down his body, setting her sights on his cock. She took hold of it as she got in between his legs and laid down. "Haven't had this in my mouth in a while."

"You've been busy with other things. More important things. He's missed you terribly, though, I can tell you that."

"I've certainly missed him," she said, stroking him with her hand, squeezing the head a bit on each pass, watching the little slit glisten and kind of wink at her each time she squeezed. She really had missed this. She hadn't realized how much until this second.

She leaned in and nuzzled at him, along the shaft first and then she buried her nose in his hair. He was so warm and firm against her cheek, and he smelled so good, so familiar, so _him_. She closed her eyes and inhaled greedily. She felt a hand touch her hair, fingers gently combing it out of the way. She opened her eyes and found him gazing down at her with the softest look in his eyes. She stared right back at him as she extended her tongue to lick all the way up his length and then took him into her mouth.

"Look at that," he murmured. "Like riding a bicycle."

She giggled around him, pulled him out for a second and replied, "The riding part comes afterward." She took him in again and sucked on his warmth, concentrating on drawing blissful noises out of him by tickling the underside of the head with her tongue or sucking his balls while fisting up and down his shaft.

He was watching her, the mother of his child performing this naughty, intimate act. She wondered what he thought of that, if he was still struggling with it. He didn't seem bothered at the moment, not even as she nudged his legs up and further apart and went poking around with her tongue in search of his hole. In fact, when she found it and licked at it, he seemed to greatly approve, pulling his legs back further and rewarding her with delicious moans and sighs. She pressed her tongue flat against his little opening and laved firmly at it, burying her face in him, in his warmth and his scent. It's been too long, she thought, breathing the smell of him into her lungs.

"Come on," he suddenly said, gripping her arms and gently trying to pull her up. "Up you get. Your turn."

She raised her face and wiped her mouth. "I wasn't finished."

"Oh, believe me, I could leave you down there forever, but our little one could wake up any second, and it's been far too long since I've tasted you."

Apparently he was having the same thoughts that she was. With a smile, she got up and crawled up his body, all the way to his face, which she carefully straddled. His hand hooked over her thighs and gently guided her down. The first swipe of his tongue made her shudder. He licked all around first, poking his tongue into her wet hole, licking up and down her slit, and then finally circling her clit. His noises were as rapturous now as they had been when she'd been working on him. His deep voice vibrated against her, his hands gripped her tight, holding her steady, though that hardly worked; she couldn't have kept still if she'd tried. Every lick and every suck made her hips buck and roll. She rode his tongue, rocking back and forth against it, her entire body beginning to quiver as he brought her closer and closer to climax. She shut her eyes and dropped her head back, concentrating on the sensation, on the sound of his voice, on the memory of him happily nursing on her. A moment later she felt something trickling down her breasts and knew immediately that she was leaking. She brought a hand to her right breast just as Scotty was apparently doing the same, and their hands touched. She looked down into his eyes as his hand cupped her and his fingertip spread her milk all around her aureola.

She let him do the same to the other nipple as pleasure swelled and spread between her legs. She tensed and twitched and started coming against his face. She gripped his arms, trying to keep contact with his tongue while quickly finding that contact to be too much. And then he pulled his hands down to her waist, gripped her there and held her still, forcing her to take it, just knowing exactly how much pressure she could handle. She tossed her head back, groaning and panting hard, her hips rocking out of control, her thighs quivering, fighting to both pull away and keep her there at the same time. She finally fell forwards onto her hands, her knees spreading further apart, her back arching, as the pleasure began to ebb. She grunted and shuddered as she rubbed herself all over his mouth, now forcing herself to take it, aftershocks arcing through her like lightning. Finally, she had to pull her clit out of reach of his tongue.

Her body sagged as she shimmied back down and collapsed on top of him. His arms enveloped her and his mouth found her cheek. He kissed and cuddled her and waited patiently for her to find her strength again, but he didn't have to wait long; a minute later she reached down, found his prick and began to guide it into herself.

"Push," she whispered, raising her head to look down at him. Their eyes locked as he pushed his hips upward, slowly breaching her. She kissed his mouth and then sat up. He watched himself disappear into her as she sunk all the way down on his length.

It was a relief to have him inside her like this again. Her eyes rolled up a little as he completely filled her up. She gripped his arms as she began to ride him.

"You're still leaking, love," he said.

She looked down to see, then smiled at him. "Hate to let it go to waste."

He grinned back and gently pulled her down to him. Their lips met in a deep kiss, her wet nipples grazing his chest. She then shifted up a bit to bring her chest to his face. He gripped her hips and began pumping up into her as he took a nipple in his mouth.

"You have no idea how sweet you look," she whispered. He let out a little whimper around her nipple and let his eyes close. She petted the top of his head, tracing his hairline, kissing his little balding spots. She tried to stay as still as she could so he could properly suck while fucking her as hard as he wanted. He groaned against her skin as his hips pumped harder. Soon, she lowered herself down onto her elbow, curling her arm around his head, using her other hand to hold onto her breast and make sure it didn't get knocked out of his mouth by all his hard fucking.

"That's my baby," she said in a shaky whisper. "Oh, that's my good boy." He seemed to like these words a lot, moaning louder and breathing harder through his nose. She even thought she felt a little tremor in his body, a pre-orgasm shudder brought on by her words. After a while she switched sides, letting him have the other breast. He was so desperate to get it into his mouth, he actually whined as he searched blindly for it, like a newborn puppy. She let him nurse until he finally came, the sounds of his climax intermittently cut off by his eager swallowing. She kissed his head and praised him, encouraged him. In that moment he really was her very good boy.

He released her nipple and his body stilled. He grunted as his sensitive prick slipped out of her when she dismounted. She settled at his side, in the crook of his arm.

"I suppose I have two babies to feed now," she breathed against his sweaty skin.

He chuckled, kissed her forehead and panted, "Your body … is remarkable."

She looked up at him, and him down at her. He gave her a sleepy smile as he reached his free hand across his body and stroked her hair.

"I know you like to think you know how amazing you are, but I don't think you really do," he added. "You have no idea," he whispered. He cupped her face as he shifted onto his side and kissed her mouth. She was too overwhelmed to say anything before their lips met, too pleasantly surprised by his wonderful words. She let him scoop her into his arms, more than ready for a long, leisurely kiss and then to fall asleep naked and sated with him.

And then the intercom began wailing. T'iana.

Scotty stopped kissing and rolled onto his back. "It's like she knows," he sighed.

"At least she let us finish this time," Nyota said as she began to sit up. She felt Scotty's hand on her arm pulling her back.

"You stay. I'll go get her."

She sat up anyway and watched him pull on his t-shirt and boxers. "I hope you left some for her," she remarked with a grin.

"Oh, you're just hilarious tonight," he called back as he left the room.

END


End file.
